Shin Godzilla/Gallery
' |prev =Godzilla (2014 film)/Gallery |prevname =' ' |dt =''Godzilla: Resurgence''/Gallery }} Concept Art Godzilla 2016 Foot Design.jpg|Godzilla foot concept Production G16_Filming_from_8_AM_to_12_PM_September_6.jpg|A paper informing people who board the Kamata Railway Station in the Tokyo metropolitan area that filming for Godzilla begins on September 6 2015 and thus the bus stop will be unavailable from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM G16_Shooting_Begins_on_September_6.jpg G16 - Set Photos 1.jpg G16 - Set Photos 2.jpg G16 - Set Photos 3.jpg G16 - Set Photos 4.jpg G16 - Set Photos 5.jpg G16 - Set Photos 6.jpg G16 - Set Photos 7.jpg G16 - Set Photos 8.jpg G16 - Set Photos 9.png G16 - Set Photos 10.jpg G16 - Set Photos 11.jpg G16 - Set Photos 12.jpg G16 - Set Photos 13.jpg G16 - Set Photos 14.jpg G16 - Set Photos 15.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 01 by Lazerbeak.jpg|Small shoot at Yokodai Station on September 13, 2015 September 13 Yokodai Station 02 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 03 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 04 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 05 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 13 Yokodai Station 06 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 01 by Lazerbeak.jpg|Small shoot at Kamakura Station on September 16, 2015 September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 02 by Lazerbeak.jpg September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 03.png September 16 Kamakura Station Onaritori 04 by Lazerbeak.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 021.jpg|September 20 shoot at Utsunomiya from 5PM to 10PM JST G16 September 20 Shoot 020.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 019.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 018.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 017.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 016.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 015.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 014.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 013.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 012.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 011.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 010.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 009.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 008.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 007.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 006.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 005.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 004.jpg G16_September_20_Shoot_003.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 002.jpg G16 September 20 Shoot 001.jpg|Utsunomiya G16_Leaked.png|Leaked ShinGoji image G16_Leak-1.jpg|Leaked ShinGoji image G16_Leaked-2.jpg|Leaked ShinGoji image Shin_godzilla_fully_exposed_by_hugeben-d9mn7ep.jpg|Leaked ShinGoji image Shin Gojira Theater Standee.jpg|Theater standee Giant theater standee.jpeg ShinGoji Maquette.jpg|Golden ShinGoji maquette on display in Japan ShinGoji Maquette 2.jpg ShinGoji Maquette 3.jpg ShinGoji Maquette 4.jpg ShinGoji Maquette 5.jpg ShinGoji Maquette Dorsal Plates.jpg|A closeup of the maquette's ShinGoji Maquette Tail.jpg|A closeup of the maquette's tail Menacing shingojiimage.png Side view of face of shinimage.png Shingoji faccloeeimage.png Another close up of mr gimage.jpeg Far view of shingojiimage.jpeg Darkzillaimage.jpeg Close up with shingojiimage.jpeg Behind shingojiimage.jpeg Godzilla resurgence full Bodie viweimage.jpeg Godzilla2016bust2.jpg Close up as tail.jpeg ShinGojis far view.png Nico nico.jpeg Baimage.jpeg ShinGojira 004.jpeg Slide view Shingoji.jpeg Another view point .jpeg Bustview3.jpeg Screenshots Trailers Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 001.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - Godzilla Roars.gif Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 002.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 003.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 005.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 006.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 007.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 008.png ShinGoji Face 2.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - This Godzilla Tail is Gigantic.gif Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 009.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 010.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 011.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 012.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 013.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 014.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - Godzilla Just Kinda Standing There.gif Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 015.png Shin zilla.jpeg Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - Godzilla and Whale Skeleton.gif Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 016.png ShinGoji Face.jpeg Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 017.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 018.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 019.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 020.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 021.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 022.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - Godzilla Back.gif Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 023.png ShinGoji From Behind.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 024.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 025.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 026.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 027.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 028.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 029.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 030.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 031.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 032.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 033.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 034.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 035.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 036.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 037.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 038.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 039.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 040.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 041.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 042.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 043.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 044.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 045.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 046.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 047.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 048.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 049.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 050.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 051.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 052.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 053.png AH-64_vs._Godzilla.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 054.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 055.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 056.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 057.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 058.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 059.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 060.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 061.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 062.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 063.png ShinGoji Face.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 064.png Godzilla_Resurgence_Trailer_01_-_Panning_Godzilla.gif Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 065.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 066.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 067.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 068.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 069.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 070.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 071.png Godzilla Resurgence Trailer 01 - 072.png Releases Posters Godzilla Resurgence Teaser Poster.jpg|Japanese Godzilla: Resurgence teaser poster Godzilla Resurgence Updated Poster.jpg|Japanese Godzilla: Resurgence teaser poster English Godzilla Resurgence Poster.jpg|English version of the teaser poster Shingoji posternew2016image.png|Digital poster that appears on the shin-godzilla.jp website Merchandise Other Godzilla_2016_Insulated_Mug.jpg|Insulated Godzilla 2016 mug from the September 6 shoot alongside a NECA Godzilla 1954 figure 13015447 923385154446386 4736462800639524231 n.jpg|Banpresto Godzilla 2016 figure, sculpted by Yuji Sakai Miscellaneous Internet orientation='landscape'> Godzilla_2016.jpg|Godzilla.jp Shin Gojira Webpage.png|Main page for the film's official website Shin Gojira Wordmark.jpg Other Shinji Higuchi with Teruyoshi Nakano and Godzilla.jpg|Shinji Higuchi, Teruyoshi Nakano, and Takashi Naganuma posing with the Godzilla statue in front of Toho Studios Godzilla_2016_Godzilla_Relanding.jpg|Paper Lantern for Godzilla signed by Hideaki Anno posted in the Tsuruoka Kamakura Hachiman Festival 2015 2016_Teaser_Thing.jpg|Teaser Katama_Station_Godzilla_1.jpg|A tire Godzilla made in honor of Godzilla 2016 at the Kamata Station (September 6 2015) Katama Station Godzilla 2.jpg AFM-Godzilla-Resurgence.jpg|''Godzilla: Resurgence'' (English) test reel footage promotional poster Newspaper Shin Gojira Newspaper Article 1.jpg Shin Gojira Newspaper Article 2.jpg Shin Gojira Newspaper Article 3.jpg Shin Gojira Newspaper Article 4.jpg Shin Gojira News Article 5.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Film Galleries Category:Toho